Gunther Gets Sick
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Gunther is sick, upon Sir Theodore's command, it becomes Jane's duty to nurse him back to health. When Jane finds a note saying Gunther is infatuated with a girl of the court, will she figure out who? Will he drive her crazy? Or will she realize that she didn't hate him as much as she thought? J/G


_** *I do not own Jane and the dragon or its characters. **_

**Morning in Sir Theodore's room**

"Gunther fainted earlier during the morning while battling staves, upon further observation, it appears that Gunther is sick. So who will watch over him Sir Theodore?"

"That would be you, young squire"

"But Sir Theodore, me and Gunther despise each other"

"Gunther's father Magnus is out-of-town for the week, so use this opportunity to get to know one another, and get along. I want a report of his condition by the end of the day. Do I make myself clear Jane?"

"Yes Sir Theodore"

**Gunther's room.**

"Gunther? I have come to take care of you, where are you?"

Laying in bed, was a pale-faced Gunther, in a deep sleep. His room was cluttered with pieces of paper, books stacked in a corner, a brand new sword stood in the same corner. And a desk and chair. I took the chair and quietly placed it near his bed. Sitting in the chair, I sat waiting for him to wake. So I started to pick up the pieces of paper. Looking at the paper, each page had something written on them.

I flipped through them until one page caught my eye. On the paper it said

"_There is a girl of the court, that I have become infatuated with. She doesn't know I like her, but I'll tell her soon."_

"Poor Gunther, I wonder who she is?"

Standing behind me a voice speaks "What are you doing in my room?"

I turned around to see Gunther in nothing but a night-shirt "Gunther I'm here to take care of you"

Irritated he said "I don't need help from the likes of you, so get out"

But while walking toward the door, Gunther trips and is about to fall, so I cushion his fall.

"Are you alright Gunther?"

"Huh, what...

Looking confused, he looked at me, turned red and pushed me away.

Getting up, I lifted Gunther and placed him in bed. "Don't worry Gunther, I'm here to take care of you. Do you need anything? "

Red faced, he said, when I was younger, my mother used to hold my hand and would talk to me until I feel asleep. "

"OK Gunther, I can do that"

As I grabbed his hand, my heart began to ache.

_Ouch, what is wrong with me?_

"Gunther who is the girl of the court that you're infatuated with?"

"That note is old, I'm not anymore infatuated, I love her. But there is no need to tell you"

"Why not?'

"Because it's not important. How is it that you are here to take care of me?"

"Upon Sir Theodore's command."

Looking disappointed he looked away "Gunther, what is wrong? Do you want to know something? I have never been infatuated with someone before"

"Why?"

"Because, I just never have. You know holding hands feels nice, how come we don't do this instead of fighting?"

Even more red than before, he said "because, that's what sweethearts do"

"Oh, I see. So how do you feel?"

"Terrible, can I have something to eat?"

"Sure, I'll be right back"

**In the kitchen.**

"Oh, petal, I seemed to have missed you during the morning meal?"

"Uh, I'm busy taking care of Gunther"

Dropping her ladle on the floor, she gasps "Oh, for whatever reason?"

"Sir Theodore commanded it. You know if I could, I would leave him to..."

Interrupting, Pepper said scoldingly "Jane, it's not good to talk bad of others unless they deserve it."

"I know Pepper, actually I came by to get something for Gunther to eat"

"Well I have been working on a new recipe, care to try?"

"Sure"

Testing a bit of soup from her spoon, the flavor was delightful to the taste buds. Happily I exclaimed "Pepper, this is delicious, what did you use?"

"I used the new herbs Rake picked up in the forest with Smithy"

"Can I have a bowl of your soup?"

"Certainly Petal, I hope to see you during midday meal."

Receiving the soup "I will try me best"

**In Gunther's room.**

"Gunther, I brought you some soup"

Coughing, he said "About time, I'm starving"

I sat down, and handed him the bowel. Sitting upright, he tried to feed himself, but he was too tired. He would pick up the spoon, but dropped it. He started to become frustrated with himself. He didn't like looking like a fool.

_I thought this would be funny, but it isn't. I have never seen him incapable. I always thought he would be strong and fearless._

"Gunther, may I help you?"

Looking away he said "Well if you must"

So I began feeding him, with each spoonful, he smiled a little.

"Why are you smiling Gunther?"

Looking into my eyes he said "Your serving me, it really becomes you"

_Don't get mad Jane, just put up with it_

"Gunther why are you staring at me?"

"Those eyes of yours, they are magnificent"

"Thank you, I think?"

"You needn't thank me. Jane can I ask you something"

"Sure, whatever may it be?"

"Do you have someone of the court, that you have affection for?"

"You mean like someone?"

Smiling he said "yes"

"Well I like dragon, and Pepper, and Rake, and Smithy, Jester, the king and queen, the prince and princess, the Senior knights. And I think that's it"

Laughing, he said "No that is not what I meant, I meant who do you like like?"

"I don't understand?"

"You know when Jester sings about lost love, how it hurts, how you long to see that person. Do you long for someone like that?

"No, I don't believe so"

"Well that's good"

"Why is that good?"

Grabbing, my hands he said "Just be quiet and stay there"

His hands were sweating, and feverish.

"Gunther your hot"

"Thank you"

"No your temperature, is high, I need to wet some rags. I'll be back"

"No, just stay there, until I fall asleep. I don't want to be alone"

"But..."

Pleading he said "Don't...Go"

Sitting back down, I said "its alright, just go to sleep"

"Can you sing for me?"

Thanks to the voice lessons I took, I have become a decent singer, almost as good as Jester.

"What song would you like to hear?"

"Your favorite song, I want to hear your favorite song"

"My favorite song is Red Mare, despite it being about a horse"

"That's also my favorite song"

So I began to sing "red mare, red mare, with a beautiful mane

Feisty one, Men Cannot tie you with chain

With eyes that glow

Your fur is whiter than snow

With legs so thin and strong

With others you just don't belong

Your beauty is a rare kind

And your heart is hard to find

You cannot belong to no other

Yet I don't want you to feel smothered

Red mare, red mare, I love your red hair

No other can compare

Please belong only to me

You're the only one I can see"

As I finished singing Gunther had fallen asleep. So I quietly left the room.

**In the kitchen.**

"Pepper, do you have any clean rags?"

"There are some on the table."

"Thank you Pepper"

"Before you leave, won't you eat?"

"If you have any bread, than that will do"

"Take a piece from the table. Jane, may I ask something?"

"Yes?"

"How is it that you had not complained of Gunther?"

"Its odd, but, he isn't cruel like normally, he's nice."

"Jane, that's a bit odd coming from your mouth, are you sure you didn't get ill yourself?"

"I don't think so, I'm also taking a bowl and some water. See you later"

As I walked out of the kitchen, I saw a familiar face.

"Why Jane, nice to see you, I haven't been able to find you."

"I would love to chat Jester, but I'm a bit busy"

"Whatever may it be that keeps our lady knight occupied?"

"I'm in charge of nursing Gunther back to health"

Shocked he exclaimed "Gunther?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me"

"Wait Jane"

"What is it Jester?"

"Be careful, he is a man"

"I don't quite understand"

"Since your so...so...so"

"So what?"

"So pretty, he may be weird"

"Now that you say that, he has been nicer. I'm sorry but I really must go"

"Jane"

"I'll see you later you fool"

**In Gunther's room.**

Gunther was standing, while looking out the window

"Gunther, what are you doing? Your still unwell, go back to bed"

"It was so hot in here, and I could no longer bear it"

"Yes, now lay back down, I'll wipe your sweat away"

"I don't want to"

"Do I have to make you?"

Smirking he said "yes"

Grabbing Gunther's arms, I pulled him, but he wouldn't budge. I pulled even harder, he still wouldn't budge. "Gunther I'm going to tickle you if you don't move"

"Do your worst frog rider"

So the tickle fight began, I tickled his stomach, like wise he did the same, but then he grabbed me from behind. And the tickling stopped.

_Why are you hugging me?_

"Gunther, what are you doing?"

"Hugging you"

"I know that, but why?"

"Just because"

_No, don't do this, it's so warm._

"Gunther, let go!"

_I'm afraid, because I actually like this._

"Nope"

"Why?"

_I'm turning into a weird woman._

"Don't want to"

_Let go, I feel embarrassed_

"But you need to rest, stop playing"

"I'm not playing, I'm resting"

"Gunther if you don't let go, I'll call dragon"

"Do your worst"

"I'm going to count to three, if you don't let go, your charcoal."

He squeezed me tighter.

"1...2...3"

He released his grip.

_Good you let go, despite it feeling nice, this is not like you. Jester is right, your turning weird._

He walked back to his bed, waiting for me to wipe him down. As I walked over, I too felt strange, I felt slightly nervous. So I quickly sat down, rested a little, and began to cool down his forehead. As I wiped away, I couldn't help but look at his eyes, his eyes looked as though he were about to fall asleep.

Asking him "Are you tired?"

"Yes, a bit tired"

"Go to sleep, I'll cool you down"

So I continued to wipe away his sweat. But I couldn't help but look at his face.

_Why did I never notice how handsome he was?_

I stopped and stared for a while, looking at the face of my rival, who I slowly hated less and less. Then I quickly wiped his arms and chest while looking away.

_Why do I feel so nervous, this is just Gunther_

Finishing up, I placed a wet rag on his forehead. It was afternoon, i haven't rested all day, and I felt tired, I tried to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't. Soon I fell asleep. I don't know for how long I slept but I heard something.

"Jane, are you asleep?"

_Huh, Gunther? Are you talking to me?_

Pretending to be asleep, I listened to Gunther talk "I guess you are, since you didn't wake up. I really appreciate what you are doing for me. Thank you for holding my hands, your hands were nice and warm"

_Yours too, and it felt nice. I wish we could do that all the time._

"To be honest, I didn't want to let go of yours hands, and when you saw me standing by the window, I was watching to see when you'd come back. Then I saw you and Jester talking and my blood was boiling. I wish I had such confidence to be kind to you. So when you told me to go back to bed, I wanted to be selfish and see what you would do, as you were tickling me, I saw an opening and just hugged you. For the longest time, I yearned to be close to you like this."

_I enjoyed it, I didn't want you to let me go, but I don't understand what these feelings are._

"Being sick gave me such an opportunity, so I tried my best to be good to you, because I wanted you to be good to me. I like you Jane. No that is not it, I love you Jane."

_You love me? I don't understand, why do I feel like crying._

"Jane, if you understand this, it would... It would make me so happy, because you're the only thing I love in this world."

_That can't be true? I thought you hated me, that's why I hated you._

Grabbing my face he kissed my cheek. And he began to sob "please, listen to me"

_Gunther isn't this what sweet hearts do? Wait is that what you were trying to tell me? If i liked someone like that? Do you want me to love you? Why do I feel overcome with emotion?_

"If you don't understand after this than I'll give up."

He pulled my face closer for an affectionate kiss, I could feel the warm tears falling on my face. As he kissed my lips, I didn't want it to end. As he parted from my lips, he placed his head on my shoulder. He sobbed, and begged "I'm sorry, I won't bother you anymore. Once father comes back, I'll move away, and help out with his business. I won't bother you, or see you anymore. I love you so much"

_No I don't want you to leave, I like fighting with you, I like it when you challenge me, I liked it when you hugged me, and when you kissed me, I didn't want to part from you. I like you._

Wrapping my arms around Gunther, I said softly "Why after you crying?"

Surprised he tried to move away but I didn't let him "Jane, what are you..."

"Just listen to me, do you love me?"

Shaking he said "I... I... Yes... I do."

Hugging him tighter I said "Don't cry, I heard every word you said. So don't leave, I want you to stay and to fight with me."

Lifting up his face I wiped away his tears and kissed his eyes and then his lips. His lips were soft and warm, his cheeks became moist with more tears. As I parted from his lips I asked "Gunther, will you marry me?"

With wide eyes he asked "Jane, you do understand what you're saying right?"

Smiling I said "it means spending the rest of my life with you as your wife. To bear your children, to grow old with you. And to fight with you."

Happily he answered "Yes I do, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Standing up, and kissing him on the cheek I walk toward the door. Confused he asked "Where are you going?"

"I promised Sir Theodore, a report, so I'll see you tomorrow."

**Evening In Sir Theodore's room.**

"So do you have a report for me?"

"Yes Sir Theodore. His fever has gone down, and I believe he will be ready for target practice tomorrow."

"Excellent, anything else?"

"Me and Gunther get along now, and will continue to treat each other well"

Pleased, he asked "Splendid, anything else?'

"Gunther and I are to marry soon"

Surprised, he exclaimed "What? How can this be? Did you two break the knights code or moral code."

"We did not break any code Sir"

"Then?"

"We have come to an understanding. I have come to see that we like each other, and wish to marry.

"Squire Jane, if this is what you wish than, I will talk to your parents tomorrow. Sleep well."

"Good night Sir Theodore"

**The next day in the courtyard.**

I was in the courtyard, waiting for Gunther's arrival. Smithy, Jester, and Rake were playing bandy ball, Pepper was watching and Dragon was sleeping. When Gunther came by, he proclaimed "Good morning everyone, I have an announcement, from this day forward Jane is my woman. She is soon to be my wife as well."

Everyone gasped. They all crowded around me ready to ask questions, starting with a Pepper "Jane, is this true?"

Blushing I said "Yes, we haven't set a date, but we are to marry soon."

Jester fainted after hearing my answer, Smithy took Jester out of the sun to rest. Rake and Pepper were delighted. Dragon, didn't care, and kept on sleeping. Soon Sir Theodore appeared "Young squires are you ready for target practice?"

Answering I said "Yes Sir Theodore"

As we shot arrows, our shots weren't any good. So we started our normal routine, with a twist, while staring at each other "Gunther if you weren't so handsome, I might not have missed my target"

"And Jane if you weren't so beautiful, maybe I would have hit my target"

"Handsome"

"Cute one"

"Dearest"

"Beloved"

Interrupting Sir Theodore said "How is this getting along?"

"We only say good things about each other now"

Smiling Gunther said "It's like fighting but not really. Isn't it refreshing?"

Changing the subject, Sir Theodore notified Gunther "I've talked to Jane's parents, they want the wedding in a week"

Looking at Gunther I said "From now on we'll be together"

Grabbing my hand, Gunther happily said "I'll never let her go"


End file.
